youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wileyk209zback
wilek209 is a YouTube user who has been a member of the site for three years. He is mostly known for his YouTube Poops as well humorous vlog-style videos featuring either a Daffy Duck stuffed animal being manipulated as if he were a puppet (also a co-host of the Golden Book Video Killers YouTube series with user Tomblappy's ego Grumpy), or himself wearing a costume and mask of Disney's Big Bad Wolf (he has done quite a few dancing videos in this guise, too, including to a montage of chase songs from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo). He has also won the Best New Arthur Poop Creator in the 2nd Annual Arthur Poop Awards. Most of his poops are based around Arthur, Caillou, various Golden Book Videos (such as Richard Scarry's Animal Nursery Tales and Five Sesame Street Stories), The Berenstain Bears and Pingu episodes in which he added fake English subtitles to (being that the show is spoken entirely in gibberish). Originally joining YouTube under the username wiley207, his first video instantly gained popularity, being a live-action version of the classic Muppet Babies opening set to scenes of the tykes from The Muppets Take Manhattan. His first YouTube Poop was based off of a commercial for WuvLuvs (a childrens' toy), and has become a popular newcomer in the YouTube Poop community. Unfortunately he was banned at one point, but quickly bounced back as wilek209, and most of his videos from the old account were reuploaded. He has also uploaded three classic Golden Book Videos from the 1980s that he has done YouTube Poops on (Three Sesame Street Stories, Five Sesame Street Stories and Herbert the Timid Dragon and Other Tales/Three Mercer Mayer Stories), mainly in response to the popularity of how the poops on them turned out. Some of wilek209's trademarks in his YouTube Poops include a character getting injured or sick, cutting to an animation he made of a cartoon ambulance graphic zooming past on a white background as a siren is heard followed by a slide like "After the hospital...", his Daffy Duck or the Big Bad Wolf alter-egos making a brief appearance in the poop (often to comment on something related to in the poop), safety tip-related scenes are often followed by the traditional G.I. Joe PSA trademark ("Now I know!" "And knowing is half the battle."), or a tragic occurrence (such as a train wreck or someone getting hurt) immediately being followed by an appropriate song (usually "Untitled" by Simple Plan). Videos *'YouTube Poop: Wuvluv Babies' - the first YouTube Poop wilek209 ever produced *'Live-action Muppet Babies Theme' - the first video wilek209 uploaded back when he had his previous account *'YouTube Poop: D.W.'s Fire Drill' - the first Arthur-related YouTube Poop wilek209 made, based on the episode D.W. All Fired Up *'YouTube Poop: Arthur and the Teletubbies' - wilek209's most popular YouTube Poop, a two-parter based on the episode That's a Baby Show!, winner of the Best Long Arthur Poop award in the 2nd Annual Arthur Poop Awards. *'YouTube Poop: Caillou and D.W.'s Temper Tantrum' - wilek209's second most popular YouTube poop, combining scenes from Caillou and Arthur showing characters Caillou and D.W. throwing fits. *'The Big Bad Wolf's YouTube Debut' - wilek209 in his alter-egos as Zeke Wolf and Daffy Duck comment on people trolling the account of a close relative, and on a future video project done in cooperation with Tomblappy. *'YouTube Poop: D.W. is Addicted to The Lion Sleeps Tonight' - a YouTube Poop on the Arthur episode Play It Again, D.W.! *'YouTube Poop: D.W. is Addicted to Surfin' Bird!' - a semi-remake of the previously-mentioned Poop, but with the Family Guy twist added! *'Pingu Breaks a Beak' - subtitled version of the classic Pingu episode "Pingu at the Doctors" with humorous English subtitles added to translate the spoken gibberish in the video (as no real language is used on this series). *'YouTube Poop: The Exciting Poop of Super Grover' - a four-part poop based on the Golden Book Video Five Sesame Street Stories featuring parodies on the Super Grover stories featured in the video; part two is also known as Super Grover Can't Stop Farting. *'YouTube Poop: Big Bird Brings Death to Sesame Street' - another one of wilek209's most popular poops, based on the "Big Bird Brings Spring to Sesame Street" segment from Five Sesame Street Stories. *'A Private Eye Wolf' - the Big Bad Wolf (once again played by wilek209 in costume) dons a trenchcoat, hat and magnifying glass to dance to the song Private Eyes by Hall & Oates *'YouTube Poop: Arthur's New Years' Poop' - a poop created to ring in 2009 based on the Arthur episode "Arthur's New Years' Eve," this won the "tarekdelgadodib1986's Choice Award" in the 2nd Annual Arthur Poop Awards. *'YouTube Poop: Kennedy Cartoons Takes Over' - a YouTube Poop based on various early episodes of Tiny Toon Adventures that were animated by an overseas studio entitled Kennedy Cartoons, known for its super-bouncy and overcartoony animation on the characters (and the studio is often widely disliked by fans of the show), it also features takes on A Pup Named Scooby-Doo and Tales of Worm Paranoia (also animated by Glen Kennedy). *'A Sesame Street Thriller' - well-known creepy moments from Sesame Street (such as the Beautiful Day Monster roaring his B-sound at the camera, a claymation orange singing "Carmen," Ernie walking and counting like a zombie (thanks to Count von Count keeping him up all night), Vincent Twice of the Mysterious Theater segments and Ernie and Bert in an Egyptian pyramid) set to the song Thriller by Michael Jackson. *'The Only Richard Scarry YouTube Poop Anyone Has Ever Done' - a multi-part YouTube Poop on the Golden Book Videos Richard Scarry's Animal Nursery Tales and Richard Scarry's Old MacDonald's Farm and Other Animal Tales, in two instances, two different stories from the separate videos are combined into one (such as combining The Three Little Pigs from one video with The Wolf and the Kids from the other). *'YouTube Poop: Arthur Makes an R-Rated Movie' - based on the Arthur episode "Arthur Makes a Movie," this two-part poop features Arthur and his friends attempting to make their own James Bond movie (in the original, it was a parody entitled James Hound). *'YouTube Poop: D.W. Swears the House Down' - a poop based off the infamous "bleep" episode of Arthur, with the real swear substituting the bleeps. *'The Only Sly Fox and Birdie YouTube Poop Anyone Has Ever Made' - a poop of a 1992 Operation Lifesaver animated train safety-related video. *'Daffy Duck's Vlog Attempt' - Daffy Duck (in puppet/doll form) attempts to try his own vlog, but Bugs Bunny (also in puppet form) and Zeke Wolf (in costumed character form, as usual) mess it up! Category:The Arthur Poop Awards